


seasons of love

by rosydoky



Series: writing warmups that were worth posting [2]
Category: SEVENTEEN (Band)
Genre: Autumn, Established Relationship, Fluff, M/M, Seasons, Spring, Summer, Winter, i just like comparing people to seasons, idk what this is, lapslock
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-22
Updated: 2018-08-22
Packaged: 2019-07-01 06:08:20
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 656
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15768171
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/rosydoky/pseuds/rosydoky
Summary: you are my summer, my autumn, my winter, and my spring, you are the rest of my eternity. (lapslock)





	seasons of love

**Author's Note:**

> hello welcome to another: this was just a warm up but i liked it so i'm going to post it on my ao3. enjoy!
> 
> find me on twitter: @vorekwan

summer

 

boo seungkwan is made up of gentle slopes and curves, vernon’s eyes trail over him and he feels like he’s driving on an old country road. he reminds him of singing along to loud music, waiting for the sun to set, and running around in fields with your best friends. 

he is winding roads that seem endless, sunflowers as far as the eye can see, blurry polaroids of smiling faces and intertwined hands. he is new and unexpected, vernon never knows what’s coming next when he’s with them. seungkwan is the breath of fresh air he’s been needing. 

seungkwan is the heat of the summer, he is the very light that shines down on vernon’s tanning skin, making it tingle beneath the warmth. 

 

autumn 

 

chwe hansol vernon is made up of everything seungkwan has never known before. he is chapped lips spreading into heart stopping smiles, loud laughter that comes with cold hands slapping your back. his chin tucked into his turtleneck, because he’s sensitive to the cold but he doesn’t realize the effect it has on the butterflies in seungkwan’s stomach. 

he is “i bought you hot chocolate, take a break from your work,” and “let’s have a scary movie night, i need you to hold my hand if i get scared.” vernon is the childlike wonder seungkwan hasn’t felt in years when he takes him trick or treating for the first time on a cold halloween night. 

vernon is the life pouring back into him again and again, he is the newness of fall, curious and wide eyed and always up for the unexpected. he is the goosebumps rising on the back of seungkwan’s neck, making him feel hopeful again. 

 

winter

 

boo seungkwan is made up of inside jokes that only they get, quiet giggles in the dead of night while whiskey warms their veins. he is warm blankets fresh out of the dryer, curled up in bed watching the first snowfall out your window. he is the home vernon has always been searching for, even when he didn’t know he was. 

he is pouty lips stained red from too many candy canes, he is begging to ride the carousel for the fifth time at the county fair. seungkwan is rolling around in the snow, and warming up vernon’s hands with his own because, “mine are always warm!” he is taking vernon home for christmas and introducing him to his family with a shy smile and rosy cheeks. 

seungkwan is the best gift vernon has ever received. he is the gift that continues to give even when vernon can’t possibly expect he has anything left to offer. he is constantly surprising him with how much he has, how much he is. he is a nostalgic feeling in the pits of vernon’s stomach, the reason he always finds time to smile. 

 

spring 

 

chwe hansol vernon is made up of dandelion eyelashes that flutter prettily, and seungkwan is on a mission to count each and every one. he is cold hands even as the weather starts to warm up, but his cheeks are filled with life when he smiles at seungkwan. 

he is bringing home fresh flowers, even though he has a pollen allergy. he is all the honey bees swarming in seungkwan’s stomach, and seungkwan should be used to him by now but everything about him still makes his eyes light up every single morning. vernon is constantly bouncing on the balls of his feet, a literal spring in his step as he talks excitedly about this new song he just discovered. he is the reason seungkwan is learning to love the spring again. 

vernon is the start of spring, and everyday feels new with him, even after all these years. he is the start of the season and he is the end, and he is everything in between. vernon is the rest of seungkwan’s years, and he wouldn’t have it any other way. 


End file.
